leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Pikachu/History/Advanced Generation series/Kanto Battle Frontier
In The Scheme Team, Ash used Pikachu in his battle against Elite Four Agatha, and her at the Viridian Gym. Pikachu started off using Quick Attack, but failed since Gengar was a Pokémon. It was too fast for Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but after dodging a Shadow Ball, Pikachu was able to hit Gengar with an Iron Tail. Gengar then countered, and hit Pikachu with Shadow Ball, but Pikachu was able to climb on the Shadow Ball and went for Iron Tail. However, Gengar was able to prevent Pikachu from using Iron Tail with Double Team. Pikachu was able to destroy all the copies with Thunderbolt, as well as hit Gengar with it. Then, he dodged a Shadow Ball, and hit Gengar with Iron Tail. When Pikachu was about to finish Gengar off with Thunder, Gengar used , putting him to sleep. Gengar then proceeded to defeat him with . Afterwards, he helped to defeat Team Rocket along with Agatha's along with Pikachu, and his other Pokémon. He was later reunited with Misty, when he and Ash returned to Pallet Town. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, while battling Team Rocket's mecha, he used Quick Attack, which morphed into , easily destroying the mecha and blasting Team Rocket off. Despite this, Pikachu couldn't master the move. After lots of , Pikachu was finally able to master Volt Tackle in The Green Guardian, using the move to blast Team Rocket off, and saving a wild . In Queen of the Serpentine!, when going to the , Pikachu was captured by Team Rocket using their fake Battle Pike until rescued by , and her from the real Battle Pike. Later, Ash used Pikachu as his second and last Pokémon in his Battle Pike challenge against Lucy and her Milotic. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Lucy had Milotic take the attack, and countered with Hydro Pump. Both Pokémon then used Iron Tail, but Milotic managed to overpower Pikachu. Pikachu's Quick Attack was then countered by Twister, and he was then hit by Hydro Pump. Milotic used Iron Tail, but Pikachu countered with Volt Tackle, blocking Iron Tail, and paralyzing Milotic. Then, Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Milotic countered with a , and since Milotic was paralyzed, its power was doubled, dealing major damage to Pikachu. Ash then had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on himself. As Milotic was about to end the match with Twister, Ash had Pikachu, who was boosted by Thunderbolt, jump into the Twister. Inside the Twister, Pikachu began spinning and used Volt Tackle, increasing his power, and proceeded to knock Milotic out, winning Ash the battle and earning him the Luck Symbol. In Off the Unbeaten Path, Pikachu was chosen as Ash's partner in the Pokémon Orienteering. In the end, however, the competition was won by James and his . In Talking a Good Game!, Pikachu was the third Pokémon to battle against . He went up against her Alakazam, who had already defeated Ash's previous two Pokémon. Pikachu managed to hit Alakazam with Thunderbolt, but Alakazam nullified the damage using Recover. Then, both Pokémon started exchanging Iron Tail and attacks, and then hit each other with Thunderbolt and Psybeam. Ash then ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, but Pikachu ran straight towards the wall due to Psybeam's confusion effect. However, Pikachu managed to snap out of the confusion, after Ash had saved it, and managed to overpower Alakazam's Psybeam with Thunderbolt, defeating it. He went up against Metagross next. Metagross managed to sent Pikachu's Thunderbolt back at him using Psychic, dealing major damage. As Pikachu went for Quick Attack, Metagross used Iron Defense to deflect the attack, and hit Pikachu hard with . Pikachu then used Volt Tackle, but Metagross fired a Hyper Beam, which defeated Pikachu, losing Ash the battle. In the next episode, Pikachu was used in Ash's rematch against Anabel, this time facing her . Espeon proved to have great speed and power, dodging Pikachu's attacks, and afterwards, immediately hit Pikachu with its own attacks. After getting hit by Espeon's Quick Attack and Iron Tail, Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Espeon's Zap Cannon managed to overpower Pikachu's attack, and hit him hard. Pikachu tried Thunderbolt once again, but it was avaoided. Espeon countered with Psychic, smashing Pikachu to the ceiling, causing Pikachu to fall down hard. However, Pikachu managed to land on his feet, and used Quick Attack. Espeon used Psychic again to stop Pikachu, and lifted him in the air. Pikachu managed to bounce off the ceiling, and landed on one of the stadium's lights. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt, causing the lights to turn off, blocking Espeon's vision. Unable to see anything, Espeon was hit by Pikachu's next Thunderbolt. Pikachu then managed to avoid several Zap Cannon attacks, and hit Espeon again with Thunderbolt. Just as the lights turned on again, Pikachu jumped down and hit Espeon hard with his Iron Tail. He then rushed towards Espeon using Volt Tackle. Despite trying to stop Pikachu using Zap Cannon, the attack missed and Espeon got knocked out by the powerful attack. This gave Ash the win, and earned him the Ability Symbol. In Gathering the Gang of Four!, in preparation for Ash's rematch against for his final frontier symbol, Pikachu reunited with Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard. Using Quick Attack to round up leaves created by Squirtle's and Bulbasaur's , they were able to make a den to sleep. Although he got in a fight with the other Pokémon, they later calmed down. The next day, they all continued to train. Pikachu was later captured by Team Rocket, but was rescued thanks to the efforts of Ash and the other Pokémon. They then combined their attacks to send Team Rocket blasting off. Afterwards, they met up with Brandon again, and he agreed to have a four-on-four rematch with Pikachu and the other Pokémon at the . Pikachu was the fourth and final Pokémon used in Ash's Battle Pyramid challenge against Pyramid King Brandon in Pace - The Final Frontier!. After Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Brandon's first three Pokémon were eliminated from the match, Pikachu was pitted against Brandon's Regice. Ash first had Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Regice seemed unfazed by the attack. Then, Regice countered with Blizzard. Pikachu quickly recovered, and used Iron Tail, but was unable to land since he had to dodge the Iceberg Pokémon's Ice Beam. Regice used Ice Beam again to counter Pikachu's Quick Attack, and despite Pikachu managing to dodge the attack again, the whole battle field got frozen in the process. This made Regice to move even quicker, while making it harder for Pikachu to move. As Regice was about to hit Pikachu with a Focus Punch, Pikachu was able to hit Regice with Thunderbolt, stunning it. This allowed Pikachu to hit Regice with a super-effective Iron Tail. However, Regice quickly recovered and used Ice Beam, creating ice pillars, which trapped Pikachu. With Pikachu being unable to do anything, Regice used Rest to heal itself completely. Despite Pikachu managing to escape using Iron Tail, Regice was able to wake up before Pikachu could attack it and hit him with an Ice Beam, him. While Ash was yelling words of encouragement, the referee began to declare Pikachu unable to battle. However, Pikachu managed to thaw out using Thunderbolt, while also hitting Regice in the process. Regice then hit Pikachu with Focus Punch, sending Pikachu bouncing across the ice field. However, Pikachu used this to his advantage and bounced back to Regice to hit it with two consecutive Iron Tails. However, Regice was still standing, and managed to trap Pikachu again between ice pillars using Ice Beam, and started to rest up again. Pikachu escaped again using Iron Tail, and charged towards Regice using Volt Tackle. Regice managed to awake in time again, and started using Ice Beam to stop Pikachu. However, Pikachu was alert, and dodged the attack, hitting Regice with a powerful Volt Tackle, finally knocking the out. This gave Ash the win, and finally earned him his last Symbol, Brave Symbol. In Once More With Reeling, Ash used Pikachu in the Performance Stage of the unofficial Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest. He used Quick Attack and Thunderbolt at the same time to create electrical rings, and then sent them off with Iron Tail. When they collided, it created a firework-like effect. This performance allowed Ash to proceed to the Battle Stage. In Home is Where the Start Is!, Ash used Pikachu in a friendly battle against , who used his powerful , a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. Both Pokémon used Thunderbolt and were evenly matched.Then, Pikachu used Quick Attack, but it was avoided by Electivire. Both Pokémon then used Iron Tail, but they were evenly matched. Pikachu used a close range Thunderbolt, which Electivire dodged by jumping. However, this was what Ash wanted, and had Pikachu use Volt Tackle since it was now defenseless. Suddenly, Electivire blocked the attack with , damaging Pikachu due to recoil. Electivire then launched its powerful Thunder Punch, defeating Pikachu. Later, Pikachu went with Ash to Sinnoh, intending for him to be the only Pokémon to go with him, as he left his other Pokémon at Professor Oak's laboratory. However, snuck on their ship, and Ash surprised at first, allowed her to accompany them to Sinnoh.